Falcon's Flight
by Kkat84
Summary: Kel's story. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any books in the Kiesha'ra series, the characters, or anything else contained therein.

Kel landed on one foot, wings still outspread. She could feel Darien's mixed envy and admiration. Kel didn't bother to restrain her delight as she left the stage. Lillian, one of the younger members of the Mercy, shot her a glance of pure envy. Kel could feel her emotions through the Mercy bond as easily as reading a book. Lillian, sensing Kel's emotions, gave her a spiteful look and whispered something to her twin. Kel deliberately caught Lillian's eye and then turned casually away to face her partner Darien. Lillian had been annoying both of them lately. Darien rolled her eyes and smirked slightly at Lillian's anger. "She deserves it; she's been such a little brat lately," Darien said as she tossed her white-blond hair over her shoulder. "The Empress was impressed," Darien added. Kel's delight mixed with triumph. Darien narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Just wait until next time." Kel laughed easily. Darien was her fiercest rival and her closest friend. "We're on duty in the next few hours," Darien warned. "Make sure you're ready." Kel didn't need the reminder. She would rather die than disappoint her Empress.

Kel carefully kept her face impassive as she received her orders. She understood the necessity, but part of her still felt sick. She could sense Darien's carefully hidden disquiet. Twenty minutes later, a woman glared at her with angry, terrified eyes. "Come with us," Kel commanded. She kept reminding herself that this woman was a traitor. She should count herself lucky that she was allowed to live. Despite the lessons that had been drilled into her, Kel still hated the thought of having to torture a woman just for questioning the Lady Araceli's judgment. Kel quickly shoved the thought away. She was a member of the Empress' Mercy, a royal guard. She had been trained to obey, and never to let personal thoughts interfere with duty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawksong, Snakecharm, or any other books in the Kiesha'Ra series. I do not own any of the characters in the story. I don't really own anything. I forgot this in chapter 1, thank you, thank you, thank you to the reviewer who reminded me! I apologize for the short chapters. I know they drive some people (including me) crazy. The next chapter will be longer; I'm still revising it when I have time. With luck, it will be upin a few days. Thank you again for reviewing!

Fear, horror, and anger made Kel's head spin as she watched her partner pace around the room. Suddenly, Darien grabbed a vase of flowers and threw it into the wall. "Darien…" Kel began. Her partner interrupted. "How could they do that? How could they condemn thousands of people to death?" Kel had no answer. "I'm not going to keep this a secret," Darien said flatly. Kel stared at her in shock. "Darien, they'll try you for treason! Weren't you listening in there? Araceli wants us dead just for knowing! And what good will it do?"

"Justice," Darien replied, her voice flat and cold.

"Justice, or vengeance?" Kel questioned.

"Does it matter? My child's father is dead because of a war that they started! Why should I care about Araceli's pride?"

"At least wait until the baby is born, Darien, please!"

Kel looked at her partner pleadingly. Part of her agreed with Darien, but she didn't know what good it would do. She could only hope that she could convince Darien to change her mind. Finally, her partner sighed. "I'll wait until then." Kel nodded in relief.

Darien left abruptly, saying she needed time to think. Kel leaned against her bed, feeling cold inside. Darien was one of the most determined people Kel knew; she would never change her mind. Kel didn't know what to think about their discovery, but she knew that if Darien went ahead with her plan, Empress Cjarsa would call it treason. Kel would be ordered to execute her best friend, the person who mattered most to her. And that was one order Kel could never carry out, even though it would mean her death.


	3. Chapter 3

Kel landed on one foot, wings still outspread. She could feel Darien's mixed envy and admiration. Kel didn't bother to restrain her delight as she left the stage. Lillian, one of the younger members of the Mercy, shot her a glance of pure envy. Kel could feel her emotions through the Mercy bond as easily as reading a book. Lillian, sensing Kel's emotions, gave her a spiteful look and whispered something to her twin. Kel deliberately caught Lillian's eye and then turned casually away to face her partner Darien. Lillian had been annoying both of them lately. Darien rolled her eyes and smirked slightly at Lillian's anger. "She deserves it; she's been such a little brat lately," Darien said as she tossed her white-blond hair over her shoulder. "The Empress was impressed," Darien added. Kel's delight mixed with triumph. Darien narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Just wait until next time." Kel laughed easily. Darien was her fiercest rival and her closest friend. "We're on duty in the next few hours," Darien warned. "Make sure you're ready." Kel didn't need the reminder. She would rather die than disappoint her Empress.

Kel carefully kept her face impassive as she received her orders. She understood the necessity, but part of her still felt sick. She could sense Darien's carefully hidden disquiet. Twenty minutes later, a woman glared at her with angry, terrified eyes. "Come with us," Kel commanded. She kept reminding herself that this woman was a traitor. She should count herself lucky that she was allowed to live. Despite the lessons that had been drilled into her, Kel still hated the thought of having to torture a woman just for questioning the Lady Araceli's judgment. Kel quickly shoved the thought away. She was a member of the Empress' Mercy, a royal guard. She had been trained to obey, and never to let personal thoughts interfere with duty.

Fear, horror, and anger made Kel's head spin as she watched her partner pace around the room. Suddenly, Darien grabbed a vase of flowers and threw it into the wall. "Darien…" Kel began. Her partner interrupted. "How could they do that? How could they condemn thousands of people to death?" Kel had no answer. "I'm not going to keep this a secret," Darien said flatly. Kel stared at her in shock. "Darien, they'll try you for treason! Weren't you listening in there? Araceli wants us dead just for knowing! And what good will it do?"

"Justice," Darien replied, her voice flat and cold.

"Justice, or vengeance?" Kel questioned.

"Does it matter? My child's father is dead because of a war that they started! Why should I care about Araceli's pride?"

"At least wait until the baby is born, Darien, please!"

Kel looked at her partner pleadingly. Part of her agreed with Darien, but she didn't know what good it would do. She could only hope that she could convince Darien to change her mind. Finally, her partner sighed. "I'll wait until then." Kel nodded in relief.

Darien left abruptly, saying she needed time to think. Kel leaned against her bed, feeling cold inside. Darien was one of the most determined people Kel knew; she would never change her mind. Kel didn't know what to think about their discovery, but she knew that if Darien went ahead with her plan, Empress Cjarsa would call it treason. Kel would be ordered to execute her best friend, the person who mattered most to her. And that was one order Kel could never carry out, even though it would mean her death.

Ten months later…

Kel trembled from exhaustion as she landed. She desperately needed a place to sleep. She had flown without pausing for six days. Finding an old, apparently abandoned shack, she lay down. She was so cold and tired. Folding her Demi-form wings around her in a attempt to stay warm, she instantly fell asleep.

Kel's eyes opened suddenly at the small sound. Her wings snapped behind her back as she reflexively drew her knife. A girl, probably about thirteen, stared at her in shock. The girl took a step back, raising her hands. "Who are you," she asked, voice soft and wary. Kel was impressed despite herself. The young sparrow was obviously no warrior, but she didn't let her fear overwhelm her. Taking a deep breath, Kel slowly lowered the knife. "It's all right," she said carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're a falcon. The only falcon that ever comes to our lands is Syfka, and she always goes to the Keep. Why are you here?"

Kel sighed, debating what to do. "I'm exiled from the island. I was exhausted and needed a place to sleep." The young avian bit her lower lip gently. Apparently coming to a decision, she said "Do you want something to eat?"

Kel blinked in surprise. The girl was either amazingly brave or incredibly stupid. "I guess," she said slowly. Being in a strange land seemed to have a deleterious effect on her ability to think. "Wait here," the young sparrow said.

Within a few minutes, she returned holding a bag of food. An older woman, a raven, accompanied her. Kel instantly felt nervous. An adult was not likely to be as sanguine about a stranger on her land as the teenage sparrow. As she took a closer look at the raven, Kel thought that she looked familiar. To her surprise, the woman addressed Kel in the falcon language. "My name is Valene. Who are you?" Startled, she replied. "La'Kel'jaes'oisna wimheah ona'saniet. (1). The woman raised an eyebrow. "Indigo Choir, and of the Empress' Mercy. What are you doing here?" Kel wasn't sure what to say. She had given her title out of habit and courtesy, but she hadn't expected it to be understood. She knew that she might be walking into more trouble, but she was too proud to lie. "I am…exiled from the island. I was so tired last night; I just wanted to find shelter and sleep. I apologize if I scared your daughter."

"She's my niece," the woman answered absently. Kel carefully reached to hear the woman's thoughts. Valene was running what she knew of falcons through her mind. The Mercy were the judges, executioners, and royal guards on Ahnmik. They had powerful magic and were trained from childhood to fight. If this falcon wanted to harm them, nothing they could do would prevent it. No falcon would ever harm a child, so Erica was safe. "I will bring some supplies to you," Valene said suddenly. Kel nodded, surprise leaving her momentarily speechless. She really needed to pull her thoughts together. She had to convince this woman not to tell the Tuuli Thea about her. If Syfka knew she was here…the thought made Kel feel sick.

Kel took the food and blankets gratefully. "Why were you exiled," Valene asked. Kel debated what to say. "I can't answer that; it would be too dangerous. If any of my people find me here, and they discover that I told you, they could kill you. I will not harm anyone in your family, your queen, or your people. I just want to stay alive." Valene was silent for a moment. "If you swear to me that you will not harm my queen, the royal family, or my people, I will let you stay here and keep your presence hidden." Kel was struck silent in amazement. No falcon would even have considered hiding a stranger and concealing the knowledge from the Empress and her heir. Unconsciously straightening into a soldier's ready, she swore "I will not harm the Tuuli Thea, the royal family, or the avian people unless I have to defend my life." That was as close as she could get. Valene nodded her acceptance. "If you'll come with us, you may sleep in Erica's room. She can find you some clothes and blankets." Kel was grateful beyond measure for the raven's kindness. She walked behind the two avians. Erica dropped back to walk beside her, smiling shyly at Kel. Kel smiled slightly in return.

No, I'm not making this up. I found her title in Snakecharm-I apologize for any misspellings. I know the meanings of the title from Falcondance and Ms. Atwater-Rhodes' website The Den of Shadows.

I don't know when the next update will be, I have quite a bit of work coming up. I will write more when I can.

Thanks to axbrokenxsmile for reviewing my story. Please keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any books in the Kiesha'ra series or the characters within; they belong to Ms. Atwater-Rhodes.

Kel opened her eyes and stretched her muscles. Standing up, she walked to the bathing room. She scrubbed her hair, thankful to get all the dirt out of it. She pulled on the clean clothes Erica had given her and tied her hair back. As she returned to the room, Erica was waiting for her. "Breakfast is waiting," the sparrow informed her. Kel followed the teenager into the dining room. Erica remained mostly silent throughout the meal. "How do you know my language?" Kel asked Valene. The raven seemed to consider her answer. "I began learning the language when I traveled in serpiente lands. I improved my skills when I studied on Ahnmik for a few months. Although momentarily distracted by the mention of the serpiente, Kel's memory caught up with her. "I remember seeing you now." The raven smiled wryly. "Aunt Valene says the serpiente and the falcons were one people once," Erica piped up. Kel looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I know," she said dryly. "We do study history on the island. Although the fact that my ancestors were distantly related to snakes isn't something I usually care to think about."

Erica looked down, slightly hurt at Kel's sharp tone, but amused nevertheless. Valene shot Kel a look of exasperation, reproof, and understanding. Kel suddenly felt like a chastened child. Irritated, she excused herself. She didn't want to think about the serpiente now. Back in Kel's room, she paced restlessly. She had never felt so out of place. She studied her reflection in the mirror, irritated by the vulnerability in her face. Silvery blue strands fell across her face. Dark violet eyes were shadowed by pain. Suddenly the horror of the past few weeks caught up with her, and she fell to the floor, shaking. Her partner was bound in a prison of her own making; her Empress had declared her a traitor. She could never go home. Kel clenched her fists, fought back tears, and stood up. Splashing her face with water, she stretched her limbs as though preparing to fight or dance. When she had calmed down, she went back to the living room and apologized to Valene. The raven gave her a quick look of sympathy and understanding. "Why don't you and Erica go for a walk so that she can show you the property?" Kel could sense vague apprehension coming from the raven. She wondered what was wrong.

As they walked, Kel asked Erica if there was a problem. "Oh, my father and brother are coming today. Aunt Valene wants to speak to them before they see you."

"What will they say?"

"Aunt Valene will probably convince them to stay quiet," Erica answered hesitantly. She shrugged. "Both of them are soldiers in the army. One of the soldiers in the Royal Flight, Andreios, used to serve in the same flight as my brother, Harlan. Andreios saved his life once." She smiled a bit. "Harlan talks about him a lot."

Their conversation drifted from one subject to another. Finally they returned to the house. Valene introduced Kel to Erica's father Brenson and her brother Harlan. They eyed her warily, but did not object outright. Kel spent the rest of the evening talking with Harlan and Erica. She suspected that Harlan was there mainly to keep an eye on her. He was much less trusting than his sister.

Over the next two days, Kel enjoyed watching Harlan and Erica tease each other. She couldn't keep herself from feeling slightly envious. Kel's position as a royal guard had prevented her from developing strong ties with her sister. Although Kel had loved her sister dearly, she had known the other members of the Mercy better. At that thought, Kel's pain and grief at the loss of her best friend and partner struck her again. Compounding that loss was the sense of being irrevocably bound to the Mercy, but forever exiled. If she did see them again, her death would follow-slow and painful. She slowly realized that Harlan and Erica were watching her, uncertain whether to speak or remain silent. She had no idea how to explain. Abruptly, Harlan stated that dinner was probably waiting. He and his father had to return to the Keep the following day.

Months passed. Kel and Erica grew to be close friends. The young sparrow teased Kel in much the same manner as she teased her brother. Kel taught Erica some self-defense lessons in case she needed them. For the most part, she avoided talking about her past, although she occasionally told Erica about a prank that she and Darien had pulled off. Thankfully, Erica was too well-mannered to pry. Erica often talked Kel into playing hide and seek or tag in the rain. Usually bored to tears from restlessness, Kel often agreed. When she argued that no sane person would ever play in the rain, Erica argued that that was an even better reason-who would see them? Laughing and joking, the girls ran into the house. Kel's heart contracted when she saw Valene sitting on a couch, holding her head in her hands. "Aunt Valene," Erica said tentatively. The raven looked up. Standing, she walked up to them and took Erica's hands. "Erica," she said softly. "Harlan died on the fields." "No!" Erica screamed. Shoving her aunt away, she ran to her room. Seeing the helpless look on Valene's face, Kel ran after Erica. Not bothering to knock, she walked in, sat down next to Erica, and pulled the young girl into her arms. Erica started to fight her, crying. Kel let Erica wear herself out, then held her. Erica sobbed without speaking, clutching at Kel. "It's not fair, it's not fair," Erica muttered. "I hate this war."

"It'll be OK," Kel said gently. "It'll be OK. The sun will rise tomorrow, and life will go on. It will still hurt. You will still miss him. But eventually things will get better. (1).

"You promise?" Erica said tentatively.

Kel's throat closed up. She could not make that promise. The magic running in her veins, twining through her spirit, prevented that. Feeling helpless, she stood up and walked away, not wanting to see Erica's face. Valene strode into the room where Kel was, face pale with fury. "How could you do that? How could you just walk away?"

"I can't make that promise, because I don't know that things will get better! We're in the middle of a war, Valene, you know that better than me. We could all die! I can't make that promise; I don't know the future!"

"She's only a child; she needs hope! Would it have killed you to make that promise?"

Kel looked away, unable to face her, hating her helplessness. "Maybe," she whispered. Valene stared at her. "I am a falcon," Kel stated softly. "Our magic binds our words, our actions. They create bonds to hold us to this world. I could bend the truth, twist it, turn it, but it must be the truth."

"Ahnmik turns all vows true, all lies apparent, and the written word as blood in stone," Valene said softly, as though she were quoting (2). Kel nodded shortly. "Just so," she replied. Both of them were silent. Kel stared out the window, but her eyes didn't see the rain. "I will…try to help her," Kel said finally. Her mouth twisted wryly. "Sometimes I feel like I'm centuries old, and sometimes I feel like I'm not old enough."

"It's called growing up," Valene said dryly. "I'm grown up," Kel protested instantly. Valene murmured, "Whatever you say," and left the room. Sighing, Kel left to go see Erica.

As the months passed, Erica began to heal. Her eyes were still shadowed by grief, but she slowly started to smile again. Kel walked in one afternoon to find that her favorite shirt was missing. She knew that she had washed it. Hearing someone singing, Kel followed the sound to find Erica trying to scrub a stain out of Kel's shirt. "What are you doing with my shirt," she demanded. Erica gave her a guilty glance. "I just borrowed it for one day; we went to the market at the Keep." Kel remembered that, she had spent the hours reading some of Valene's books and practicing fighting forms. "And," the falcon prompted. "And I spilled grape juice on it," Erica said in a rush. "I thought I could clean it before you saw it." Kel picked up the shirt. "It's…purple," Kel sputtered. "You ruined it!"

"It's not ruined, just grape-colored, like your eyes," Erica answered. "Just leave it like that," she added. "It would probably match your eyes and hair."

"My hair has blue streaks, not purple."

"Blue, purple, same difference. You could be a grape falcon."

Deciding that there was no verbal response to such stupidity, Kel grabbed a pillow and threw it at the sparrow. Shrieking, Erica promptly returned fire. Valene entered ten minutes later to find the two girls in the midst of a pillow war. Catching sight of the raven, Kel blushed as she set down the pillow in her hand. "I suggest you abandon the idea that you're grown up," Valene said dryly. Erica fell over on the floor, giggling. Kel sputtered in protest, then left the room with as much dignity as she could.

Kel dodged a tree branch that Erica aimed at her. They often walked through the trees around their home. Both of them loved to sit by the river nearby and talk. Suddenly, Kel heard a slight noise. Instincts honed by years of training screamed a warning. She motioned Erica to silence, then listened intently. She spun to her left to see an armed serpent emerge from the trees. Yelling at Erica to change shape and fly, she attacked the intruder. Startled by her appearance and by her apparently suicidal charge, he offered little effective resistance as she disarmed him and stabbed him with his own blade. Several more serpiente stepped into the clearing, ready to fight. The next few minutes were a blur. Kel looked around and realized that all the attackers were dead. A soft sound caught her attention. She realized that Erica lay on the ground, unmoving. Kneeling next to her, Kel could feel the life leaving her friend. Forgetting all caution, Kel closed her eyes and summoned her power, trying to heal Erica. Opening her eyes, Kel realized that she had failed. Erica's still body lay limply in her arms. Despair and exhaustion swept over her. Lifting Erica's body, Kel took wing and flew home. Valene met her at the door. Confusion and shock on her face changed to grief as she took in her niece's lifeless body. Kel could not speak. She lay Erica down, walked past Valene, and collapsed on her bed. She did not want to be here, she did not want to see Erica's lifeless body in her mind. It seemed as though everything she loved was falling away. As a lock of hair fell across her face, she frowned at the sight. It was the wrong color. Standing up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror-and saw Erica. Erica's face, hair, and eyes had replaced Kel's. She suddenly realized what had happened. A sound at the door made her turn; Valene had entered the room. Kel somehow managed to find her voice. "Serpiente attacked us. I fought them, but they hurt Erica before I could kill them all. I tried to save her…" She could not finish. Sitting down abruptly, she covered her face in her hands. "Kel," Valene said softly. Kel shook her head and stood up. Grabbing a vase, she threw it into the wall. "I don't even know why I'm even trying," she said bitterly. "I lose everything I love, everything I value. And it's not like any of this will last," she said half hysterically. "The Mercy _will_ come. I don't know when, but they will come. They will take me away, and try me for treason, and execute me. Maybe I should just go back and save them the trouble."

"Don't…you…dare!" Valene's harsh, pain-filled whisper stopped her. "Don't even think about that!"

"You don't understand," Kel began.

"No, you don't understand," Valene cut her off. "I have lost too many people. Too many friends, too many family members. I have lost my nephew and now my niece; having them was the closest I ever came to having children. I will _not_ lose you too!" Turning away, Valene took a deep breath. "Stay here," she said quietly. Kel stared at her in shock. "You can stay here as Erica. That would give you an identity; you could walk outdoors again without having to fear being found." Kel looked at her, not sure what to say. "I know the concept of force-changing," Valene stated. "I know what happened."

"Valene, she was your niece, and Brenson's daughter. I can't just pretend to be her." Valene took another deep breath. "I will help you, so will Bren. I don't think you realize just how important you have become to us. Please, Kel, don't do this to me. I can't lose you too." Kel was silent. Taking a sparrow form would destroy yet another link to her past. She had the sudden feeling that she was standing on a cliff, about to make a blind leap. Darien's laughing face suddenly filled her mind, a memory of some teasing dare she had tried to talk Kel into. 'Just close your eyes, breathe, and jump" she had challenged. Kel suddenly felt as though Darien and Erica stood by her side, waiting for her decision. She jumped.

(1). 'The sun will rise…things will get better." This line was taken directly from Snakecharm.

(2). "Ahnmik turns…blood in stone." This line was taken directly from Snakecharm.

I had an unexpected amount of free time, so here's your update. The next chapter will include Kel's joining the Royal Flight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hawksong, Snakecharm, or any other books in the series; they belong to Ms. Atwater-Rhodes.

And here's an update for all of you. Sorry it took so long, this past month or so has been insanely busy. I have been bitten by the writing bug, so more may be coming within the next few days. My imagination keeps jumping ahead to what Kel would be thinking or doing long before I actually get there in the story. Enjoy, and review.

Chapter 5:

Kel paced restlessly, unable to relax. Months had passed since Erica's death. She had gotten used to her sparrow form, and wearing Erica's features. She was glad to be able to leave the house when she wanted to, but the strain of her exile hadn't really lessened, only changed form. She could come and go as she pleased, but she felt useless. She had been restless since her arrival, but the fear of being discovered had restrained it somewhat. She had been a part of the Empress' Mercy for nine years, ever since the age of seven. She wasn't used to having time on her hands. She smiled briefly at Valene as the raven entered the room. "How are you," Valene asked. "Fine," Kel answered automatically. Then she sighed. "Bored," she admitted. "I'm used to working." Valene nodded in understanding. Her mouth twitched slightly. "Something tells me you would make a terrible doctor's patient." Kel bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Yes, I always did." Valene nodded. "I've noticed that about soldiers; they don't know the meaning of the word relax."

"At least not for an extended period of time," Kel said dryly. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I like it here, I really do. I just…need something to do. Something important." Valene looked apprehensive. "I think I know what you're going to say," she said quietly. Kel nodded. "I…" Valene held up her hand. "Just…be careful," she said. Her voice took on a business-like tone. "You can accompany Brenson to the Keep tomorrow. We've known for some time that you would never be happy for long just sitting here. With your abilities, it shouldn't be difficult for you to earn a position." Kel hugged Valene tightly. "Thanks," she whispered.

The next day, Kel was standing in the courtyard talking to the Tuuli Thea's heir, Danica Shardae. She had spoken to Nacola Shardae, the avian queen, and the woman had referred her to Danica. Kel knew that Danica would take the throne on her next birthday. She approached the young woman, feeling nervous. As she presented her request, the queen-to-be looked at her with resignation. Kel suspected that she knew what Shardae was thinking. The Tuuli Thea's heir saw only a sparrow apparently a few years younger than herself. She had no idea that Kel had been training with weapons and magic while Danica had still been playing with dolls. She followed Danica to the training courtyard, where a crow a few years older than Kel was overseeing the guards' practice. He turned to face them. Kel was careful not to assume a soldier's ready while the captain studied her, although she felt an automatic impulse to do so. She had to maintain the appearance of a girl with no formal training; any soldier worth the name would notice anything out of place. She allowed some of her disdain to show when he asked her if taking a life would bother her. Not on your life, she thought. Especially not a serpent. When he asked her if she would retreat when ordered, she couldn't completely hide her derision. "Does this flight frequently retreat, sir? (1). As soon as she asked the question, she could tell by his face that it wasn't the best idea. Ashamed at his reprimand, she looked down at the ground. As soon as he attacked, instinct took over. To her amazement, he was better than her! She hadn't expected to find any avian who could outfight her, but he apparently was an exception. She sensed more than saw Danica watching them; most of her focus was on the exercise. After they finished, Andreios studied her for another long moment. "I need to finish this practice, but we can meet after the evening meal." He waited a moment; Kel realized that he was waiting for a reaction. "Do you have room for one more?" Andreios smiled slightly at her request and nodded.

The rest of the afternoon passed by far too quickly for Kel. She enjoyed having the chance to fight. She went to wash off and change before the evening meal. Seeing Erica's reflection in the mirror startled her, and she felt a pang of guilt. Shaking her head, she went to eat. After the meal, she spent half an hour being interviewed by the captain of the Royal Flight. Suddenly, her breath caught. She couldn't do this. She couldn't lie to her commander, even if she had to leave. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Sir? There's something you should know." Andreios raised an eyebrow. Forcing herself to continue, Kel explained. "The reason I fight so well is that I've been trained for years as a soldier. I'm a falcon." She halted as Andreios held up his hand for silence. Kel bit her lip and was careful to keep her hands visible. Andreios stood and checked for people outside the door, shutting it firmly. He sat down again, holding a knife in his hand. Making an effort to meet his gaze, Kel continued. "I am exiled from Ahnmik. The Silvermeads let me stay at their home. Erica was hurt…I tried to save her, but it didn't work. Valene let me stay on as Erica so that I didn't have to hide indoors all the time. The only condition was that I swore never to harm them, the royal family, or any of their people." Kel looked directly at his face. "I meant it then, and I mean it now. Even if I could go back to Ahnmik, I never would. This is my home now, and this is my life." Kel waited silently while Andreios thought it over. His expression showed nothing of his thoughts. "Welcome to the Royal Flight, Erica." Kel let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Meeting his eyes, Kel got the message he didn't speak aloud. If she ever hurt anyone under his charge, he would kill her. Nodding slightly she replied, "It's an honor to join it, sir."

Chapter 6

A few weeks later, Kel accompanied Andreios and three other guards in a panicked flight to the serpiente lands. They had just learned that Danica had conducted secret negotiations with the serpiente and was currently in the serpiente palace. Kel wondered why Shardae had decided to pursue this insane course of action. Abruptly Rei dove into the forest, the other guards following suit. Rei ordered them to wait for him while he went to find Danica. When one guard-Karl was his name-started to protest, Rei's look cut his objections off immediately. Kel hit him lightly to keep him quiet. This wasn't the time to question orders.

What seemed like an eternity later, Rei told Kel and Karl to accompany Danica back to the Keep. Kel got her first look at Zane Cobriana, the Diente of the serpiente-and Anjay's younger brother. Thinking of all the trouble this snake's older brother had caused, Kel found herself wishing that she could put a knife through him. On top of those memories came the ones of holding Erica as the life left her body. She caught the gaze of one of the serpiente guards, a white viper that the cobra had addressed as Ailbhe. He and the captain of the palace guard looked enough alike to be brother and sister-probably twins. The two of them looked no happier about the situation than the avian soldiers were. The two of them argued with the cobra about not being allowed in the Keep until he ordered them to shut up. Kel noticed that the captain-Adelina-seemed to be directing at least half of her glares at Shardae, while her brother reserved his attention for the guards. Kel wondered what on earth was going on. Kel pushed the question away from her mind as she followed Danica into the sky.

When Andreios arrived back at the Keep, he called Kel to his office to speak to her. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Kel asked as she entered the room. Andreios motioned for her to close the door. "I wanted to speak with you about the serpiente," he stated. "Sir, I heard the orders," she said carefully. "And?" Kel caught the edge in his soft voice. "How can we trust them?" Kel demanded. "Even letting them near the Tuuli Thea…"

"Quiet!" Andreios snapped. Kel shut up instantly, biting her lip. "Let me make something very clear," he warned her. "Follow your orders. You are not to start any trouble with the serpiente unless they try to harm Shardae or one of our people. I don't like this any more than you do," he continued, "but the Tuuli Thea has made her decision. Attacking any of the serpiente now would only make matters worse. You would be tried and executed for treason." Kel started to reply, but Andreios silenced her again. "I do not like them, I do not trust them, and the thought of letting that snake anywhere near Shardae sickens me, but she is trusting us to support her, and I will not allow anyone to endanger her life by carrying out a suicide mission." Kel was silent for a moment, then spoke. "I will obey orders, sir." Andreios nodded. "I'm trusting you to keep your oath. I'm also trusting you to protect your queen." Kel nodded, understanding what he wanted. She would watch carefully, and not hesitate to defend her queen if necessary. "Dismissed," he said tiredly. Kel left the room, deep in thought.

Kel felt her heart rate speed up as she watched Shardae declare Zane Cobriana her alistair. She would have liked nothing better than to kill the cobra where he stood ten minutes earlier, but she was determined to prove that her commander's trust in her was justified. She couldn't believe that Zane Cobriana actually wanted peace-hadn't his brother come to Ahnmik several years earlier wanting power to kill the avian queen and destroy her people?-but she would wait if she had to. The avians reacted with muted shock and dismay as Danica announced the alliance between the avians and serpiente. Looking at Danica's face, and hearing the passion in her voice as she pleaded with her people to support her, Kel realized just how different the avian queen was from her falcon counterparts. The majority of the falcons obeyed the Empress out of fear and awe. The royal house had proved their ability to rule by creating and maintaining the most powerful empire in the world, but they were not loved. The avians' loyalty to Danica came not only from respect, but from love and admiration. Their queen loved her people, and was willing to sacrifice anything and everything to give them hope. Kel thought of what she had learned about the first avian queen, and prayed that history would not repeat itself.

(1). Thisreply was taken from Hawksong pg63


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Yes, I finally updated. This is the last chapter. I had intended it to go into Snakecharm, but I changed my mind. If there's enough interest, or if I get bored, I may write some one-shots showing Kel's or Rei's POV during various events in Snakecharm. Thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter 7

A week later, Kel stood in the courtyard watching Danica, the cobra, and the guards dismount. She had just returned to duty after taking a leave of absence to bury Brenson. He had been killed in a skirmish between avians and serpiente, and was listed as a traitor. She still couldn't believe that he was dead. What she barely admitted to herself was that she was relieved that he had died in the fight. Having to see him tried for treason would have been more than she could stand. She was beginning to understand why Valene said that war stained the souls of those who survived. Although she had not fought in any of the battles before the truce, this war kept reaching out to touch the lives of people she loved, and ruin them. She gave Zane a half-hearted glare, unable to summon the intense hatred she usually felt. She had expected to hate him even more, but her anger seemed to be directed more at the war itself, as though it were some kind of intelligent entity. She shoved the thoughts away from her mind as she registered just how tired Danica looked. She swiftly followed the other members of the flight, reassuring herself that Shardae was all right. She listened in shock to Danica's explanation of an assassination attempt. Although Andreios hid the worry he had to be feeling, Kel could see subtle hints of strain in his eyes.

The next day, Andreios announced that two of the palace guard, Adelina and Ailbhe, would be allowed into the Keep in light of the assassination attempt. He warned the Royal Flight not to make trouble with the two vipers. For the next few days, Kel watched them carefully. She disliked having snakes in the Keep-especially these two. Kel could tell at first sight that both of them were extremely competent fighters. Adelina's obvious resentment of Danica only made Kel worry more. Ailbhe regarded the avians with wary distrust, but he didn't seem to strongly object to Danica like his sister. Kel learned from another member of the Flight that he had been teaching Danica to use the serpiente-style bow. As Kel entered the practice yard, she saw Ailbhe there sparring with Andreios. She smirked slightly as she saw Rei score a kill on the viper. When he sat down to drink some water, she cocked a challenging eyebrow at her commander. He tossed her a blade. She put extra effort into her fighting, determined to show the white viper up by lasting longer. Turning towards him, she shot him a victorious glance-and felt a chill. He studied her with cool evaluation. "She fights well for a recruit," he commented lazily to Rei. "She's got talent, and she's a quick study," the crow replied calmly. "Do all your new recruits fight like veteran soldiers?"

"The ones that survive a week in the Royal Flight do. I'm sure it's the same in the palace guard."

"More like two days," Ailbhe laughed. Kel felt relieved at his apparent decision to drop the subject. After the practice, Rei warned her to be careful. "I doubt that he would guess you aren't avian, but he will wonder if you have more experience than you claim to."

"I'll be careful," Kel assured him.

Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Kel scanned the crowds for any sign of trouble. She and the other members of the Royal Flight had not been allowed to bring weapons into the serpiente synkal, where they would celebrate the serpiente holiday of Namir-da. Kel watched the dancers with interest and amusement. Their performances couldn't compare to the falcon dancers back on Ahnmik, but they did dance well. She spotted Ailbhe in the crowd, wearing festival clothes and a watchful expression. Seeing Kel, he shot her a look of wry amusement. "Everything's fine," he said in the usual cool, laconic voice he used when speaking to any of the avians. "The crowds would swarm anyone who tried to harm Zane or Danica, especially tonight." Despite his words, Kel noticed that he was strung as tightly as any of the other guards. He usually ignored her except to bait her, and she was surprised at his effort to reassure her. In a moment, he vanished into the crowd.

As the lights dimmed, Irene and her mate Galen, one of the guards, began to dance. Kel enjoyed the performance, and allowed herself to be fascinated, although staying on guard. She saw Charis, Zane's mother, stand bolt upright and drag Danica to her feet. Kel moved toward them as they both fell to the ground. Andreios began shouting orders as Zane carried Danica and Charis into the hall. Half of the palace guard ran to protect Irene and Galen, the others followed the Royal Flight to protect Zane, Danica, and Charis.

Kel paced in the hallway, praying that Danica would survive. Adelina seemed completely distracted, barely able to concentrate. Ailbhe seemed to have taken temporary command of the guard. He seemed preoccupied. As he met Kel's gaze, she realized it was anger and fear. Without consciously thinking about it, she walked straight up to him and shoved him, hard. He reacted instantly, pushing her into the wall with enough force to bang her head against the wall. Andreios stepped between them as Irene demanded to know what was going on. Rei held Kel's arm in a vise-like grip as Irene dismissed Ailbhe, telling him to go check on Zane. Andreios told Irene to get some rest. She speared him with a look, agreeing only to go if he promised to let her know when Danica woke up.

Kel stared at Rei when he told the Royal Flight that Charis was dead. Kel was grateful beyond measure when he told them that Danica was recovering. She felt something hollow inside, but couldn't quite figure it out. She didn't really know Charis, so it wasn't grief. Kel suddenly realized that she couldn't be glad that Charis was dead. She had more than once wished that she could kill any of the Cobriana, but she wasn't even sure that that was true anymore.

Kel learned later that week that Adelina had resigned from the palace guard. Kel realized with a sudden chill that she didn't really remember seeing Adelina anywhere immediately after the assassination. Kel frowned as she thought. Charis' death could certainly be considered a failure by the guard, but it still seemed odd that the white viper had chosen to resign. Kel had learned through talk and observation that white vipers in general were feared and hated among the serpiente. Most of them lived as outlaws on the edges of serpiente lands, and many of the court members questioned the wisdom of having white vipers in the palace guard. Where would the woman go? As she stood talking to Rei, Ailbhe came up to them. "We've got a problem," he said tensely. A shout made all three turn. Ailbhe began to run towards the sound, Andreios and Kel following closely. The viper gestured for them to move silently. They turned the corner to see Adelina and Karl arguing. "You weren't supposed to hurt her!" Karl yelled. Kel's body reacted as her mind fought to catch up. Everyone moved at once. Within moments Karl and Adelina were disarmed and bound. Ailbhe held his sister's wrists behind her back, Kel held Karl's. Both of them looked at Andreios as he told them to hold the traitors while he went to apprise Danica and Zane of the situation. Kel noted absently that Ailbhe obeyed Andreios as though Rei was his commander. Adelina's resignation suddenly made sense. When Karl tried to speak, Kel ordered him to shut up. Adelina didn't say a word. She stood stiffly, staring at the wall.

Time flowed strangely for the next few hours. Adelina and Karl were both sentenced by Danica and Zane. Andreios executed Karl, while Ailbhe executed Adelina. Kel saw Ailbhe standing outside by himself, soaking wet in the rain. Kel hesitantly walked up to him, not sure what to say. He turned to look at her as she approached. His expression was bleaker than the dead of winter. Kel felt the words stick in her throat. "I know it hurts," she began. He gave a short, mirthless laugh. Kel cursed softly, knowing he probably hated everyone right now. She shouldn't have come, but she had to finish now. "I just…" She halted, then forced herself to continue. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Ailbhe gave her a look of mixed anger, pain, and skepticism. Meeting his eyes squarely, she didn't back down. "The funny thing is," he said softly, "I think you actually are." Studying her a moment more, he said abruptly. "Who are you, Erica?" For a moment, she had no answer. "She's a soldier and a guard," Andreios said behind her. "The same as you." Ailbhe turned away from the two of them, clearly wanting them to leave. Rei took Kel's arm and they went back inside. Behind them, the rain slowed to a stop.


End file.
